Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 100
This magazine was dated July 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc was attached with playable demos. Dashboard Next-Gen nasties - 2 pages (10-11) :Dying Light just gave the zombie genre a new pair of legs. Route 666: Ride to Hell: Retribution - (12) Musical Magic: Fantasia: Music Evolved - (13) First Look: Wolfenstein: The New Order - 2 pages (14-15) Spartans on the move - (17) :Halo goes mobile with new, twin-stick-style shooter. Hot Topic: Is this the last console you'll ever buy? - 1 page (18) :Jon Hicks vs Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Your Most Wanted: Alan Wake 2 - 1 page (19) Regulars On your disc - 1 page (8) Messages - 4 pages (20-23) The Last Word - The 26 best next-gen rumours - 1 page (114) Features One to rule them all - 10 pages (24-33) :Eight years after it revealed Xbox 360, Microsoft has finally uncovered its replacement: Xbox One. It's eight times more powerful, exponentially more capable, and has almost unlimited processing power on tap. And it's not just going to make games shinier: it's going to change how you play forever. City of Dreams - 6 pages (60-65) :A tour of Grand Theft Auto V shows off Rockstar's biggest, most detailed world yet. OXM: 100 Issues - 9 pages (80-88) :We round up the highs and lows of OXM and the games industry - picking out the console's most important creatives and least important games. The 100 most important people in games - 5 pages (90-94) :To mark our 100th issue, we run down the 100 people who'll shape gaming's future as we enter the next generation. The 10 worst months in Xbox 360 history - 4 pages (96-99) :From summer droughts to wintry deserts, we count down the worst times there have been to be an Xbox Gamer - with the 'scientific' help of videogame review aggregate site Metacritic. Previews XBOX ONE Forza Motorsport 5 - Jon Hicks - 4 pages (34-37) Call of Duty: Ghosts - 2 pages (38-39) Watch Dogs - 4 pages (40-43) The Evil Within - 1 page (44) Need for Speed: Rivals - 1 page (45) Round-Up - 2 pages (46-47) XBOX 360 The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Aoife Wilson - 3 pages (48-50) Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist - Taylor Cocke - 2 pages (52-53) The Wolf Among Us - Corey Cohen - 1 page (54) Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Jon Blyth - 1 page (55) Armored Core: Verdict Day - Matt Cabral - 1 page (56) Batman: Arkham Origins - Matthew Pellett - 1 page (57) Lost Planet 3 - Aoife Wilson - 2 pages (58-59) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (102) Indie Games - 1 page (106) Xbox Movies - 1 page (107) OXM Investigates... Making Cutscenes - 2 pages (106-107) The OXM Replay * Ninja Gaiden - Craig Owens - 1⅓ pages (110-111) * Fahrenheit - (111) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 47 - (111) Must Buy - 2 pages (112-113) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Associate Editor :Jon Blyth Staff Writer :Aoife Wilson Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Production Editor :Jenny Meade Contributors :Craig Owens, Matthew Pellett, Alex Dale, Alex Wiltshire, Francesca Reyes, Corey Cohen, Matt Cabral, Taylor Cocke, Sam White External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews